The present invention relates to an augmented reality (AR) system to generate visualizations used in relation to correlating geo-reference locations associated with one or more devices. Further aspects of the invention include various control systems, software, sensors, and AR visualization systems used with regard to head mounted displays (HMD) to generate visualizations as used by a human operator to increase an ability of an operator to interact with an environment or system such as a firearm or another product dispensing system that uses a variety of product output application paths or approaches.
A variety of shortcomings are present in existing systems. For example, a targeting system could provide a target with indicators or knowledge that they are being targeted. This can result in an unintended escalation of force prior to the employment of the associated device and/or the ability to employ defensive techniques reducing the effectiveness of the associated device. Other systems do not provide an effective understanding to an operator of a particular area which will be affected or impacted by a product dispensing system which creates potential for an unwanted or undesired application of output from the product dispensing system.
At least some exemplary embodiments can include an augmented reality (AR) system comprising a head mounted display (HMD) configured to display one or more AR visualizations within an operator's field of view (FOV), a control system including a processor and a storage system configured to store machine readable instructions, sensors configured to determine at least location and/or orientation of said sensors including a head mounted sensor and device mounted sensor, and a communication system configured to communicate data between elements of the AR system. The control system can include machine readable instructions such as software including various subroutines including an orientation/location instructions for determining orientation and/or position of the sensors, photogrammetry system, a wire model generating system that generates the wire model using a camera, e.g. a HMD camera, a visualizations generation instructions section that is coupled to said device mounted sensor configured to generate a visualization showing an aim point of a product dispensing device on a surface or portion of the wire frame model which includes one or more entities or objects, a path of travel of a projectile launched from said device, or an impact point of said projectile or product on the surface or portion of the wire frame model. Embodiments can include control sections or processing sections that integrate photogrammetry with video overlays for a variety of applications including direct application of product dispensing devices, e.g., projectile launcher outputs, or indirect applications such as outputs from dispensing devices which travel an indirect path such as a ballistic trajectory or another indirect or relatively less direct path.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.